overflowfandomcom-20200214-history
Confession
Confession is the first episode of the School Days visual novel and the only episode 1 possible. It also features very little variation since it's the first episode of the visual novel. It's general purpose is to set up the story and introduce the player to the concept of picking choices and manipulating the relationship bar. However compared to the later choices in the game these choices have barely any effect and make no impact on the route of the game, serving only to give a sense of the game to the player. Plot The protagonist Makoto Itou is riding a train to school when a girl he's been watching for a while comes on the train. All he knows about her is that she's from the class next door and she's referred to as Katsura by her classmates. Ever since then he's been interested in her. But still unwilling to make a move watching her from a distance was enough for Makoto. Makoto then absent mindedly takes a picture of her. At school Makoto is informed by Taisuke that because everyone is too noisy they're going to change their seats. Makoto is then also informed of the cell phone charm by Taisuke where if you take a picture of someone you like, and then use that as your wallpaper without letting anyone see it, you'll end up with her. Makoto is then seated at the last seat in the window isle with Sekai Saionji. Right before class starts Sekai catches a glimpse of Makoto's phone with Kotonoha's picture on it. Sekai later confirms it by swiping Makoto's phone from his pocket. After class Makoto threatens Sekai into not revealing it to anyone but Sekai points out Makoto should be begging her instead of threatening her. Later during a different class Makoto asks if Sekai has told it to anyone but Sekai teases him by implying she's told someone. Makoto later drags Sekai to the roof to to ask her if she's told anyone. The situation turns bad after Makoto gets slightly paranoid and becomes physical with Sekai that results with Sekai slapping him in the face and Makoto falling on her. Sekai promises that she hasn't told anyone and tells him to get off of her because it would be bad if anybody saw them like that. Sekai then offers to help Makoto with Kotonoha or rather blackmails him threatening to reveal his secret to everyone. Sekai and Makoto begin to have lunch nearly everyday trying to find out more about Kotonoha. They find out that she's in class 1-4, she likes to read, and she eats her lunch in the cafeteria every day. She's not good at P.E. Sometimes she gets anemic and just watches from the sidelines. Classes 3 and 4 have P.E. together so Sekai managed to gather some detailed information there. Sekai also checks out Kotonoha while they're changing and tells Makoto that her breasts are huge. During lunch a few days later Sekai promises to make Makoto sandwiches. She then reveals she's become friends with Kotonoha and reveals she has Kotonoha's full name, cellphone number and email address. In the evening Sekai calls Makoto to tell him she's arranged to have lunch with her. Makoto is terrified at the prospect of meeting her and then Sekai tells him to "die". Tomorrow before lunch Makoto tries to get out of it but Sekai forces Makoto to go. Then they all have lunch together and from that day onward, Sekai, Kotonoha and Makoto came to eat lunch together every day (though this isn't necessarily true). Later in the evening Makoto expresses his gratefulness to Sekai and tells her that he's going to ask Kotonoha on a date. Makoto asks Kotonoha to go to Sakakino hills after school. Kotonoha accepts and says that she'll be looking forward to it. After school Makoto is waiting for Kotonoha to finish up with her student council meeting when Sekai comes to him. Makoto asks why she's helping like this and Sekai answers because it's fun and she wants to toy with someone's relationship with her own hands. Before Sekai gets on her train she kisses Makoto and runs into her train wishing him luck with his date. Makoto is confused as to what happened while Sekai starts to tear up at what she's done while Kotonoha is running over to Makoto to go on their date. Category:Episodes